The country is ever changing
by Americaissuperloud
Summary: Klapollo crackfic, Ace Attorney Second trilogy. Klavier Gavin is a countryman who lives his life with his unsure boyfriend Apollo Justice, whose mind keeps changing. One shot, Game inspired short story. Sequel coming out soon. Thanks for the read.


The country is ever changing, a klapolo crack story.

"What in tarnation!" Klavier yells down the stairs to Apollo, who yells back "I'm sorry, my dad died, that means I'm slow." in the long drawl that is his voice.

The piano man walks down the stairs to greet the young man with such a horrible and confused family tree and back life.

"Ah, Sugar Plum, it's fine. I forgot."

"Yeah, it's fine. Did you get the reservations for tonight at the very nice, super fancy restaurant?" the draw is even worse this time, making it hard to understand.

"_Yup, sure did, I never forget things, never ever."_

_"Sureeeeeeeeeeeee..."_

_The two exit the room and head out, both climbing onto Klav's Hog._

_"Do we have to ride your Hog? I have a traumatic experience with livestock."_

_The hog, the one that Klavier so endearingly calls "Motorcycle", squeals under them, kicking out as unties him from the fence, them speeding off into the distance._

_"No can do little one, Motorcycle here is my best way to travel," Klavier screams this out behind him as the wind soars behinds his ears, blocking the sound from him._

_Apollo shakes his head, as he could hear Billy Joel just fine without his unnecessary yelling which he hates so much._

_They arrive at the very nice, super fancy restaurant and tie up Motorcycle. They enter the lobby and the hostess greets them with a smile, "Hello, What is your reservation name?" she asks, her voice sweet, fitting her round, kind face nicely._

_"Gavin," Klavier says absentmindedly, checking his watch._

_"Oh yes, that'll just be a moment sir, you can sit down in the chairs here or take a seat at the bar if you prefer, someone will be_ with you shortly." She motions to her left. They head that way.

They take a seat in the half a dozen or so chairs scattered around the front entrance to the lobby, Apollo not much liking the so-called 'Bar Scene'.

Apollo notices Klav checking his watch more often than needed, and much more than usual. He doesn't have much time to ponder why, as a waiter by the name or Mark is there, at their side, within ten minutes

Then Mark shows us our table, a corner booth for two, and leaves, promising bread when he returns.

Which he does, he set down the basket and two ice waters, then says "The usual for you both then?" we nod, and a salad is brought to them, one a House, for Klav, and the other a Caesar, for Apollo.

"Thanks for taking me out, we used to do this all the time, but you've been so busy lately, with your new country tour, and my case investigating my mother's death.: Apollo says this, gently grabbing hold of piano's hand, knowing it to be true, they used to go here every Friday in fact, they got really friendly with the staff and manager.

"I miss it too, coming here for a getaway on a busy Tuesday every week. I hope we can get back into that rhythm." Billy folds say, then, yet again, looks down at his watch.

"Why do you keep looking at your watch, you got a hot date?" Klav looks worried for a second at the serious sound of his dates voice, then... "Oh wait, that's me, isn't it. "Apollo bursts out into screaming laughter, drawing everyone's attention with his loud voice.

"Herr forehead, why don't you settle down, you're getting kinda loud"

"Sorry, you know how I love yelling," Apollo says, looking only slightly abashed.

smiles and shakes his head, "Yes I do know that, and there's something I'd like to say to Y'all. I love ya Polly, love ya lots, and I would like to know, would you do me the honor of making me the most important man in your life?"

Apollo looks mortified, standing up in a flash, he yaps something about his alive father needing him and scurried off, Klavier looks down at the empty bread bowl.

"I should've never," he says, Wiping a tear from his eye, "Should've known, this is how it always is like for me. That's what all those sad songs are about. "

Klav waits for the waiter, pays him, then leaves, untying Motorcycle and riding him home, it is much less fun this time around, him constantly feeling the cold emptiness on his back.

He gets home ten minutes later, expecting Apolo to be at the house, but he finds it empty.

"What in tarnation?" he says, checking the entire house again, looking carefully in Apollo's known hiding stops. He stops after three times around, accepting he is alone, he then tries calling Apollo's cell phone, trying to at least figure out where he is, although he figures it is the cheap motel near the square.

Klavier is right of course, four when he arrives and asks for his name he finds Apollos room quickly, which he goes to.

He knocks on the door gently, saying as he rasps, "Apollo it's me."

Silence is his reply.

"Aw_ww... come on buddy. O you wanna hear a song?"_

_Again, silence is his reply._

_'Well, here goes nothing." he says to himself as he starts to sing his signature song, Red Solo Cup._

_'Now a red solo cup is the best receptacle. For barbeques tailgates fairs and festivals. And you sir do not have a pair of testicles if you prefer drinking from glass.'_

_Slowly Apollo opens the door, "You know I love that song." He says, laughing. I'm sorry for what it did, you just frightened me."_

_Klav smiles and shakes his head as if says 'it's all good fam.'_

_"Yes, I will marry you!"Apollo says this an_d jumps into Klavs arms.

Klavier smiles at this, then say "You know that'll be 20, for my song." then walks away from his new fiance, leaving him annoyed and in tears of laughter.


End file.
